Cooking
The Cooking screen is where you can combine ingredients to learn new recipes, check your recipe books for hints, and make existing recipes to sell. Ingredients used in this screen can be bought from the Ingredients Shop on the Street, or from your Farms. Access The Cooking screen is accessed by the second button from the left on the bottom menu bar, identifiable by the icon of a whisk and mixing bowl. Cooking Main Screen The main Cooking screen is the recipe learning stage. A tab at the top of the screen lets you toggle between learning recipes and cooking recipes. The button showing a paper with a red pencil allows you to check your Recipe Books , which are purchased from the Bookshop on the Street. Learning Recipes Learning: This is the default cooking screen. The tabs at the top read "Learn the Recipe" on the left and "Make Sweets" on the right. The first label reads "Choose the Ingredients". Click on any of the 3 baking pans to enter the Ingredients menu. The Ingredients menu has 5 tabs spanning the top. From left to right, these read "Powders", "Animal Ranching", "Field", "Fruits", and "Other". You can tap on any three or fewer. Each ingredient will fill each pan. It's alright to leave pans empty, as some recipes only call for 1 or 2 ingredients. Some recipes call for two of the same ingredient. There's no need to exit out of the ingredients screen in between ingredients; you can choose all three in one go. You can leave the ingredients screen to check your recipe books and the game will remember your currently chosen ingredients, but leaving the Learning screen in any other way will result in the pans being cleared. For more information about ingredients, check the Ingredients page. Under the pans, the next label reads "Choose a Cooking Method". Click on the pot with the question mark to enter the Methods menu. This menu reads "Choose a Cooking Method" across the top, and shows various ways to cook (As Is, Bake, Fry, Cooler, and Drink). When starting out, you'll only have access to very few methods, and more can be purchased from the Utilities Shop. See the Methods page for more details. The big font on the last button reads "Start Cooking". Clicking this will attempt to create the recipe. The ingredients will be consumed, whether you succeed or fail. If it fails, you will have to try again. The fail screen reads "Could not make the sweets. Try once more!" If it succeeds, it will show you the results, which may include a byproduct. The success screen reads "Made sweets!", the recipe's name, and if there is a byproduct, the byproduct circle is labeled with the item's name. See the success screenshot in the gallery for an example. Note: Recipes successfully learned via this screen are not MADE, only learned. They are added to your available recipes in the Making tab. You must use the Making tab to make the actual items to be sold in your store. To clarify, you can learn 5 recipes successfully but your storefront's shelves will stay empty until you use the Making tab to create sellable items. Next to "Start Cooking", a paper with a red pencil marking a circle is labelled "Recipe Check". Click on this to access any recipe books you've purchased from the Bookshop. Recipe books give you recipe hints and are organized by type of food. Eg. Pie Recipe Book includes all pies. See the Recipe Books page for details. Making Recipes Making: This is accessed from the top right tab of the Cooking screen. The Making screen has 5 orange tabs corresponding to the method used to make the recipe- (left to right) As Is, Cooler, Bake, Drink, Fry. Under each tab, the recipes are arranged in order of their number. This means foods of a family (yokans, shaved ice, cookies, etc) are grouped together. Each entry will show the image of the food, its name, its price, its ingredients, and a red "MAKE!" button. When you tap the "MAKE!" button, you will see a small image of the recipe pop up from the button. At the bottom of the screen, there is a label with a red number, reading "There are pieces that can be placed in the shop." See the Storefront page for information about display space. You can only make as many pieces as there is space left. Note: Making recipes can create byproducts, but while created sweets can be seen when you tap MAKE!, byproducts are invisible. You'll have to manually check your ingredients to see what byproducts you've received from making recipes. Gallery Cooking.png|Main Cooking Screen CookingLearn.png|Choosing ingredients for learning a new recipe. CookingMethods.png|Methods menu. From top, clockwise: As Is, Bake, Fry, Drink, Cooler. CookingFail.png|New recipe failure screen. CookingSuccess.png|New recipe success screen, with byproduct in lower right hand corner (in this case, soymilk). CookingMake.png|Making sweets menu. See also * Storefront * Farms * Street * Your Room Category:Screens